Left Outside Alone
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Huddy song fic...Cuddy POV...Song by Anastacia...Set after 5x10


Left Outside Alone

Huddy song fic...Cuddy POV...Song by Anastacia...Set after 5x10

_**All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way **_

I've sat on my ass and waited for you to come to me, to make me a princess.

I so desperately wanted you to be my Prince Charming, but I was foolish to think that you could ever change.

You got my hopes up, only to drop me down and send me into sorrow.

I was so happy that my old desk was in my new office, thanks to you. I was coming to thank you, and maybe, throw myself at you for doing something meaningful for once, I don't know. But whatever it was, it was good.

And what do I see through the glass of your office door?

You and another woman, a blonde.

She's quite pretty, but it seems like she has no class.

I shed a tear, and I leave, deflated.

_**  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning **_

They say the good thing about a fantasy is the possibility that it will come true, and now I've been knocked to the ground by you, you got me up and set me to fall.

And now here I am at the bottom.

Is the view good from the cheap seats Greg?

_**  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I don't feel safe..  
Ohhh..  
**_I always felt safe with you Greg.

But now I don't.

_**  
Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breath can't find air **_

I feel like I'm being crushed, and you haven't actually rejected me properly.

And to be honest, I hope you're happy with her, until she gets run over by a bus.

I try and take in a breath to calm myself, but the airs gone.

Because that's what life is without you, or the possibility of having you.

_**  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love **_

I always thought that you were the one for me, that you'd automatically change if or when we got together.

But I was fooling myself.

What we had wasn't love, it was lust.

_**  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way  
**_I wish I could find a way to channel this anger.

But I'm afraid the only way is gonna be direct confrontation and slapping your face until you feel it burn.

_**  
And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here **_

I doubt you've felt this way, like you've been shut out and left out waiting in the cold.

But even though I'm out in the cold because of you, there's still hope in my heart.

How lame is that?

_**  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone  
**_I tell you what...how about I just blank you?

Even if you profess your undying love for me, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine and just blank you.

Then you'll be out in the cold.

_**  
I tell ya..  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray  
**_Pray for God to drop you on your head to make you realise.

THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

But you're my idiot.

God, I need to make up my mind about how I feel.

_**  
Why do you play me like a game?  
Always someone else to blame **_

You play me like a puppet, always got me on a string.

Pushing away, pulling in, and I follow.

Well I'm sick of it. And I'm sick of you blaming others.

When we were at Michigan together, you blamed your father for us not working out. I think that there's no one to blame apart from YOU!

_**  
Careless, helpless little man  
Someday you might understand **_

One day you might grow up enough to possess emotions.

_**  
There's not much more to say  
But I hope you find a way  
**_I've said my piece, and I really do hope you'll grow up enough one day to figure it out yourself.

_**And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray...  
**_I just need to figure out how I feel.

Before I'm consumed.


End file.
